Phineas und Ferb
frame|850px|middle|link= Galerie Phineas_und_Ferb Logo.png Phineas und Ferb ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie der Walt Disney Company aus dem Jahr 2007. Die erste Staffel umfasst 26 Episoden, die zweite 39, die dritte 35. Derzeit wird in den USA die vierte Staffel ausgestrahlt. Inhalt In den Sommerferien langweilen sich Phineas Flynn und sein Stiefbruder Ferb Fletcher, die in Danville, USA leben. Also führen sie jeden Tag Streiche durch, die in der Regel von Phineas ausgeheckt werden. Ihre Schwester Candace Flynn setzt alles daran, die beiden bei ihrer Mutter zu verpetzen, was ihr aber nie gelingt, da sie keine Beweise vorlegen kann. Oft ist für das Verschwinden möglicher Beweise das Haustier Perry verantwortlich, denn dieses ist ein Geheimagent und durchkreuzt als „Agent P.“ oder „Perry, das Schnabeltier“ die gemeinen Pläne des Bösewichts Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz und verwischt dabei durch Zufall die Spuren von Phineas' und Ferbs Aktionen. Man bemerkt oft, dass zwischen Phineas' und Ferbs Leben und dem von Doofenshmirtz viele Parallelen bestehen und Perry immer wieder zwischen Erzfeind und Herrchen steht. Charaktere ; Phineas Flynn: Phineas ist der kluge und verrückte Kopf der beiden, der einen Plan nach dem anderen austüftelt. Außerdem ist er sehr kreativ. Er interessiert sich nicht für Candaces Drohungen, ihn und Ferb bei ihrer Mutter zu verpetzen, er würde es sogar begrüßen, seiner Mutter endlich eines ihrer Werke zeigen zu können. Er baut mit Ferb zum Spaß immer die unwahrscheinlichsten Erfindungen in kürzester Zeit, die am Ende des Tages durch Zufall wieder verschwinden. Phineas merkt nicht, dass Isabella ihn liebt. ; Ferb Fletcher: Ferb ist Phineas' Stiefbruder und sehr still. Er befolgt Phineas' Pläne immer und gibt diesen auch noch kleine aber feine Änderungen, sozusagen das i-Tüpfelchen. Seine Klamotten sind sehr altmodisch, er trägt seine Hose fast unter den Armen und hat immer ein weiß-gelbliches Hemd an. Er ist in Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (die Tochter von Dr. Doofenschmirtz) verliebt. In der Regel sagt er einen Satz pro Episode, welcher seine besondere Intelligenz auszeichnet. Des Weiteren hat er eine Vorliebe für Rap-Musik und ist selbst ein begnadeter Musiker und Tänzer. Er kommt aus Großbritannien. ; Candace Gertrud Flynn: Candace ist darauf versessen, Phineas und Ferb wegen deren verrückten Aktionen dranzukriegen. Doch sie hat das große Pech, dass alle deren Spuren verwischt werden, bevor ihre Mutter sie sehen kann. Sie redet sehr viel und sehr schnell und auch oft mit ihrer Freundin Stacy am Telefon. Sie ruft immer ihre Mutter an, wenn sie versucht, ihre Brüder zu verpetzen, diese wundert sich, wenn Candace ausnahmsweise mal nicht anruft. Candace ist extrem in Jeremy verliebt und ist nach dem Special Der längste Sommertag mit ihm zusammen. Oft muss sie die schwere Entscheidung treffen, Jeremy zu imponieren oder Phineas und Ferb zu verpetzen. Meistens entscheidet sie sich für die Jungs. Sie hat wie sehr viele Teenager den Traum berühmt zu werden. Diesem Ziel kommt sie oft sehr nahe, schafft aber nie den endgültigen Durchbruch, auch dafür sind Phineas und Ferb verantwortlich. Des Weiteren hat sie eine Pastinaken-Allergie. Darauf reagiert sie, indem sie Hautschwellungen und eine extrem tiefe Stimme bekommt. Seit der Episode „Die Ballade von Kapitän Rauschebart“ sieht sie unregelmäßig ein sprechendes Zebra, von dem sie Kevin genannt wird. Sie trifft es sehr oft in ihren Träumen. ; Linda („Mom“) Flynn-Fletcher (geborene Flynn): Linda ist die leibliche Mutter von Phineas und Candace. In ihren früheren Jahren war sie eine Sängerin, hatte aber nur einen großen Song. Sie heiratete nach ihrer ersten Ehe wieder. Außerdem ist sie zusammen mit den Müttern von Jeremy und Isabella in einer Jazz-Band, unternimmt aber auch so viel mit den beiden. Sie besucht auch regelmäßig einen Kochkurs, zusammen mit der Exfrau von Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Sie war einmal kurzzeitig mit Dr. Doofenschmirtz zusammen, und sie war es auch, die ihn auf die Idee brachte, die Tri-State Area zu erobern. ; Lawrence („Dad“) Fletcher: Lawrence ist der Familienvater und der leibliche Vater von Ferb. Er weiß von manchen der Aktionen seiner Söhne bescheid, versucht sich dagegen aber nicht durchzusetzen. Genau wie bei Candace glaubt Linda ihm nicht. Er arbeitet als Antiquitätenhändler. ; Perry, das Schnabeltier / Agent P.: Perry ist Phineas' und Ferbs Haustier. Was die beiden nicht wissen: Er ist Geheimagent und ermittelt als Agent P. mit dem Auftrag Doofenshmirtz aufzuhalten. Als einer von vielen tierischen Agenten trägt er während seiner Missionen einen typischen Agentenhut. Er verschwindet durch geheime Gänge in der ganzen Welt ins Hauptquartier der Organisation, wo er über einen Bildschirm von Major Monogram gesagt bekommt, was er zu tun hat. Bevor das jedoch geschieht, fragt immer ein Charakter (meist Phineas) „Hey, wo ist (denn) Perry?“ oder „Hat jemand Perry gesehen?“. Nach seiner Mission taucht er dann wieder auf, was zu der Bemerkung „Oh, da bist du ja, Perry!“ führt. Wenn er sich mit einem Gefährt auf den Weg zu Doofenshmirtz macht, wird er manchmal von seinen Herrchen gesehen und muss sein Gesicht verstecken. Nach erfolgreicher Aktion vernichtet er oder Dr. Doofenshmirtz durch Zufall alle Hinweise auf Phineas’ und Ferbs Aktionen. Charakteristisch sind seine Gurr-Laute, sowie sein Bemühen, seine Gastfamilie und seine Tarnung um jeden Preis zu schützen. ; Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Dr. Doofenshmirtz ist ein wahnsinniges Genie, welches die Tri-State Area beherrschen will. Seine Pläne sind aber stets zum Scheitern verurteilt und treffen oftmals nicht einmal das eigentliche Ziel, was teilweise daran liegt, dass er in fast jede seiner Maschinen einen Selbstzerstörungsknopf einbaut. Mit seinen Maschinen will er seine Pläne ausführen, meist kann die Maschine auf Knopfdruck einen Strahl abschießen, der dann am getroffenen Objekt für Änderungen sorgt und oft ist das die Ursache für das Verschwinden von Phineas' und Ferbs Werken. Seine Verstecke sind hauptsächlich ein Hochhaus seiner Firma, der „Doofenshmirtz Gesellschaft mit böswilliger Haftung“ („Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.“), und ein Zeppelin mit Aufschrift des englischen Firmennamens, zudem besitzt er einen Volkswagen Transporter Typ 2, der anstatt des VW-Emblems ein Schild mit der Aufschrift D.E.Inc. hat. Er erkennt Perry, das Schnabeltier nur, wenn dieser seinen Agenten-Hut trägt. Er genießt es, Perry hilflos zu sehen oder ihn anderweitig zu verspotten. Seinen Doktortitel hat er jedoch für 15 Dollar im Internet gekauft. Außerdem ist er geschieden und hat eine Tochter namens Vanessa. Seine Exfrau Charlene weiß nicht, dass er ein Bösewicht ist, glaubt dies auch nicht, als Vanessa ihr das erzählt. Doofenshmirtz hasst die Natur. Er ist im fiktionalen „Dunkeldorf“ in „Druselstein“ aufgewachsen, was eine Parodie eines deutschsprachigen Landes oder auch Deutschland selbst, zu früherer Zeit, ist. In einigen Folgen sieht man ihn eine Lederhose tragen. Er musste bei seinen Eltern den Gartenzwerg ersetzen, da dieser gepfändet wurde und die Familie sonst den Machenschaften böser Hexen ausgesetzt wäre. Der Nachbarsjunge hatte das gleiche Schicksal und so hatte er durchaus einen Freund. In dieser Szene sieht man auch, dass er auf dem Lande aufgewachsen ist, dies wird auch mit Spielen wie beispielsweise Fang den Gandalfpilz veranschaulicht. In den Rückblenden spricht seine Familie in der Originalversion deutsch. Für die deutsche Version wurden die Szenen teilweise in eine andere Sprache übersetzt oder anders formuliert. In manchen Folgen explodiert der obere Teil seines Turms. ; Major Francis Monogram: Major Francis Monogram, stets als „Major Monogram“ angesprochen, ist ein Abteilungschef der Geheimagentenagentur Organisation ohne Cooles Acronym, kurz OOCA. Er klärt alle Agenten über ihre Missionen auf. Außer Carl, einem Praktikanten, sind alle übrigen Mitarbeiter seiner Abteilung Tiere. Allerdings gibt es noch weitere Personen mit seiner Position. So ist z. B. Isabellas Hund Pinky in der Division einer Wanda. Außerdem hat er eine Vorliebe fürs singen, die er aber der Öffentlichkeit verbergen möchte. Zudem ist er verheiratet und hat einen Sohn mit Namen Monty Monogramm, der später ohne Wissen seines Vaters mit Vanessa Doofenschmirz zusammen ist. ; Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Isabella ist Pfadfinderin der Gruppe 46321 und in Phineas verliebt. Sie fragt in jeder Folge: „Was macht ihr gerade?“ Sie steht immer hinter den Aktionen der Brüder und hilft auch oft zusammen mit ihren Pfadfinderkolleginnen. Als Pfadfinderin bekommt sie alle möglichen Abzeichen, z. B. Nähabzeichen oder Mandel-Entfernungs-Abzeichen. Isabella hat einen Chihuahua namens Pinky, den sie für sehr besonders hält. Sie gibt ihm weder normales Hundefutter, noch lässt sie ihn Katzen jagen. Pinky ist genau wie Perry ein Geheimagent. ; Jeremy Johnson: Jeremy arbeitet im Einkaufszentrum im Junk Food-Geschäft „Mr. Slushy Burger“. Er macht einen stets freundlichen und hilfsbereiten Eindruck und ist genau wie Stacy Hirano von Phineas' und Ferbs Projekten begeistert. Zudem ist er in Candace verliebt und will sie beeindrucken. Außerdem hat er seine eigene Band und eine kleine Schwester, Suzy, die Candace hasst. ; Stacey Hirano: Stacey ist Candaces beste Freundin. Sie ist ein typischer und trendiger Teenager. Sie ist Candace in gewisser Hinsicht ähnlich, bis auf den großen Unterschied, dass sie an Phineas' und Ferbs Aktionen Spaß hat und Candace auch oft überredet, mitzumachen. Insgesamt gesehen reagiert sie reifer als Candace auf die alltäglichen Aktionen, holt sie häufig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und nimmt ihr den Impuls, ihre Brüder zu verpetzen. Ihre kleine Schwester ist in der Pfadfinderinnen-Gruppe von Isabella. Später findet sie heraus, dass Perry ein Geheimagent ist, behält es jedoch für sich. ; Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa ist die Tochter von Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Das erste Mal taucht sie zu einem Vater-Tochter-Arbeitstag auf. Sie ist sehr sarkastisch und versucht, ihrer Mutter zu beweisen, dass Heinz böse ist, ähnlich wie Candace bei ihren Brüdern. Candace und Vanessa singen in der Serie auch einen Song zusammen, begegnen sich selber aber in dieser Episode nicht. Ihre beste Freundin heißt Lacey, mit der sie, wie Candace mit Stacy, häufig telefoniert. In einigen Episoden wird angedeutet, dass Ferb in sie verliebt ist und obwohl er ihr deshalb in manchen Situationen hilft, merkt sie es nicht richtig. Außerdem ist sie später ohne Wissen ihres oder seines Vaters mit Monty Monogramm, dem Sohn von Major Monogramm, zusammen. Natürlich darf das keiner erfahren, denn ihre Väter sind ja Erzfeinde. Die einzigen, die davon wissen, sind Perry und später auch Carl, Major Monogramms unbezahlter Praktikant. ; Monty Monogramm: Monty ist der Sohn von Major Monogramm und seiner Frau. Er ist mutig und steht auf der Seite der OOCA, aber das hält ihn nicht von seiner Beziehung zu der Tochter des Erzfeinds seines Vaters, Vanessa Doofenschmirz, ab. ; Buford Van Stomm: Buford ist der örtliche Schläger. Früher war er ein normaler Junge, aber als ein anderer Schläger ihm seinen frisch gewonnenen Goldfisch stehlen wollte, entdeckte er sein Potenzial als Fiesling. Ohne seinen Fisch Biff ist er jedoch sehr ängstlich und auch sehr sensibel. Er ist mit Phineas und Ferb befreundet, seit er mit Phineas einen Kampf der Daumen ausgetragen hat. Genau wie Baljeet und Isabella ist er bei jeder Art Wettstreit (den Phineas und Ferb organisieren) dabei. Er hat Angst vor Jeremys kleiner Schwester Suzy. ; Baljeet Tjinder: Baljeet ist das Lieblingsopfer von Buford. Er ist ein Streber, der auch in den Sommerferien ununterbrochen lernt. Jedoch ist er bei Wettbewerben sehr engagiert. Paradoxerweise muss er bei jedem Team-Wettkampf mit Buford zusammenarbeiten. Schon wie seine Vorfahren aus Indien erhält er immer nur die besten Noten in der Schule. ; Suzy Johnson: Suzy ist Jeremys kleine Schwester. Sie mag ihn sehr und hasst Candace, weil diese Jeremy für sich gewinnen will. Obwohl sie ein kleines Mädchen ist, kann sie sehr gemein und frech sein. Selbst Buford fürchtet sich vor ihr. Jeremy sieht seine kleine Schwester jedoch als Engel. ; Jenny: Jenny ist die zweitbeste Freundin von Candace Flynn und nimmt gerne an Phineas' und Ferbs Projekten teil. Sie kämpft für den Weltfrieden und ist Tierschützerin aus Leidenschaft. ; Charlene Doofenshmirtz: Charlene ist die Ex-Frau von Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Vanessa will sie davon überzeugen, dass Heinz böse ist. Außerdem gehen Charlene und Linda in denselben Kochkurs und zur selben Masseurin, die sich Olga nennt. Charlene hat schwarze Haare & trägt eine Brille. ; Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Vivian Garcia-Shapiro ist die Mutter von Isabella und gleichzeitig eine der besten Freundinnen von Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Sie tritt oft mit Mrs. Johnson, Jeremys Mutter, und Linda bei einer Jazz-Band auf. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro nennt ihre Tochter „Isa“ und sie kommt aus Mexiko. ; Carl: Carl ist der sommersprossige, unbezahlte Praktikant, der bei der OOCA arbeitet. Major Monogram hat ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu Carl und meint zum Beispiel, dass er nie wollte, dass Carl je einen geheimen Auftrag für die OOCA erfüllt („Gestrandet“). Er sagt auch, er habe keine Nasenflügel und deshalb keinen Geruchssinn. ; Mrs. Johnson: Mrs. Johnson ist Jeremys sowie Suzys Mutter. Sie geht in dieselbe Jazz-Band wie Vivian Garcia-Shapiro und Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Oft trifft sie sich mit Vivian und Linda im „Strick und Masche“, aber auch privat z.B. in Vivian Garcia-Shapiros Haus. ; Norm: Norm ist der große Roboter von Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Dr. Doofenshmirtz beleidigt ihn meist und will, dass Norm immer alle Aufgaben erfüllt. Norm ist anscheinend etwas dümmlich und war ursprünglich dazu programmiert, die Schnabeltiere auszurotten. Im Laufe der Episoden wird er jedoch immer menschlicher, in einer Episode rettet er Dr. Doofenshmirtz sogar. ; Roger Doofenshmirtz: Roger Doofenshmirtz ist der Bruder von Dr. Doofenshmirtz und Bürgermeister in Danville. Dr. Doofenshmirtz kann ihn nicht ausstehen, was damit zu tun hat, dass ihre Eltern Roger immer bevorzugt haben. ; Miep: Miep ist ein Alien dessen Raumschiff in Phineas' und Ferbs Garten abgestürzt ist. Miep wirkt auf den ersten Blick niedlich und hilflos, in Wahrheit ist er aber ein intergalaktischer Gerechtigkeitskämpfer der gegen den Weltraum-Wilderer "(Big)Mitch" kämpft. Der Name "Miep" kommt von den Ton den er häufig von sich gibt "Miep!". Diesen äussert er allerdings nur, wenn er gerade keinen Übersetzer-Schnurrbart trägt. Miep besitzt die Fähigkeit regenbogenfarbene Strahlen aus seinen Mund zu schiessen. Er ist gut mit Phineas, Ferb, Isabella und Candace befreundet. ;Irving: Irving ist ein Stalker von Phineas und Ferb der ab der Episode "Die Schrumpfmaschine" regelmäßig in der Serie auftaucht. Irving ist ein klassischer Geek und bekommt hin und wieder kleine Kicheranfälle. Er ist von Phineas, Ferb und ihren Erfindungen fast besessen, und führt ein Album sowie eine Internetseite darüber. Seit der Episode "Phineas und Ferbs Doppelgänger" taucht sein älterer Bruder Albert auf. Albert glaubt Irving zunächst nicht, dass Phineas und Ferb solche Erfindungen bauen können, geschweige denn überhaupt existieren. Als er aber Phineas und Ferb in Aktion erlebt hat entschuldigt er sich bei Irving. ;Albert: Albert ist Irvings älterer Bruder und sehr rechthaberisch, weshalb er Irving vorerst nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Phineas und Ferb große Konstrukte bauen können, geschweige denn überhaupt existieren. Er hat den schwarzen Gürtel in Karate. Er ist heimlich in Candace verliebt. Konzeption Die Oberflächen, sowie Böden, Decken oder Wände haben oftmals ein dreieckiges Muster, welches an Phineas' Kopfform erinnert. Es werden häufig Echtbilder eingeblendet, zum Beispiel die Erdkugel, ein Staat oder eine Alufolienkugel. Während der meisten Folgen kommen ein oder auch mehrere Songs vor, die auch ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden. Dabei fällt auf, dass zumindest einige Charaktere eine 2. Sing-Stimme bekommen haben. Synchronisation Die deutschsprachige Synchronisation entsteht unter der Dialogregie von Dominik Auer, Stefan Günther, Kim Hasper und Hannes Maurer in den Studios der Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH (FFS) und der SDI Media Germany GmbH in München. Manuel Straube (Phineas) wurde in der Mitte der ersten Staffel wegen einer Stimmbandreizung durch Patrick Schröder ersetzt. Straube synchronisiert Phineas ab der zweiten Staffel wieder. Farina Brock war die ursprüngliche Synchronbesetzung von Candace, wurde dann aber durch Lea Kalbhenn ersetzt.Chat mit Farina Brock Veröffentlichung Ausstrahlung Die erste Folge lief auf dem Disney Channel am 17. August 2007 in den USA. Der deutsche Ableger strahlte am 22. September gleichen Jahres die erste Folge aus. Seit dem 1. Februar 2008 läuft die Serie weltweit auf dem Disney Channel. Ab 4. April 2008 folgten Ausstrahlungen durch den Sender Toon Disney. Super RTL strahlte am 15. Februar 2008 eine Episode mit 11 Minuten aus, die regelmäßige Ausstrahlung begann am 20. September 2008. Im Disney Channel in den USA liefen am 10. August 2008 vier Folgen, die optisch verändert wurden. Diese vier Episoden wurden im April 2009 auch im deutschen Disney Channel und auf Toon Disney im Rahmen von „Phineas & Ferb: Finde den Fehler“ ausgestrahlt. Eine weitere Ausstrahlung erfolgte im Januar 2010 auf der deutschen Version von Disney XD. Super RTL hat die vier Folgen und deren Fehler-Variante einzeln vom 23. bis 26. August 2010 gesendet. Die zweite Hälfte der dritten Staffel mit 21 weiteren, nicht in der Episodenliste enthaltenen, Folgen lief in den USA ab 24. Februar 2012. Deutsche Episodennamen liegen noch nicht vor. Seit dem 7. Dezember 2012 wird in den USA eine vierte Staffel ausgestrahlt. Episodenliste Filme Der Film „Quer durch die 2. Dimension“ (Across the 2nd Dimension) lief am 5. August 2011 in Amerika als Disney Channel Original Movie. In Deutschland wurde die Erstausstrahlung ursprünglich für den 3. September 2011 im Disney Channel angekündigt. Dieser Termin wurde jedoch durch eine 13-minütige Vorschau ersetzt, wodurch der ganze Film seine deutsche TV-Premiere am 9. September auf Disney XD feierte. Im Film werden Phineas und Ferb Perrys geheime Identität aufdecken und mit ihm zusammen in einem Paralleluniversum gegen einen böseren Doofenshmirtz kämpfen.SaveDisneyShows.de - Disney Channel und Disney XD 2010-2011-Highlights! Außerdem wurde ein Kinofilm zur Serie angekündigt.Cinefacts.de - Disney bringt Trickfilmserie "Phineas & Ferb" ins Kino DVDs Auszeichnungen Musik In allen Episoden, außer „Die Achterbahn„ und „Und, Action!“, taucht mindestens ein Lied auf. Diese Lieder werden nur in kleiner Anzahl von den eigentlichen deutschen Synchronsprechern gesungen. Beispielsweise in dem Lied „Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo“ wird Candace von ihrer Sprecherin Lea Kalbhenn gesungen, in anderen Liedern von Candace jedoch springt die Sängerin Omnitah Must ein. Einige Lieder werden von Thomas Amper gesungen, der auch für die musikalische Leitung der Serie verantwortlich ist. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zur Serie wurde in Amerika am 22. September 2009 veröffentlicht. Darauf sind 26 Songs aus der Serie sowie ein Song als Bonusmaterial zum Download enthalten. Die Lieder sind teilweise in einer längeren Version vorhanden. Eine deutsche Version des Soundtracks wurde unter Leitung von Thomas Amper Anfang November fertiggestellt und soll am 23. September 2011 zusammen mit einer DVD in Deutschland erscheinen. CD DVD Wiederkehrende Elemente Im Laufe der Serie gibt es immer wiederkehrende Elemente und Running Gags. Die folgenden kommen – bis auf einzelne Folgen – in jeder Folge vor, auch wenn sie von der Aussprache oder in einzelnen Fällen auch von den Worten durchaus leicht verändert auftreten können und häufig von der Serie selbst aufs Korn genommen werden: * „(Ferb,) ich weiß, was wir heute tun werden.“ * „Hey, wo ist (denn) Perry?“ (in genau dem Moment, in dem Perry verschwindet) und „Oh, da bist du ja, Perry!“ (in genau dem Moment, in dem Perry wieder auftaucht) * Doofenshmirtz’ Erfindungen enden entweder mit „-inator“ oder mit „-onator" (z.B. Walübersetzerinator) * Auf jeder Erfindung von Doofenshmirtz ist der Name seiner Firma zu finden. Meistens ist aber nur die Abkürzung „D.E.Inc.“ zu lesen. * Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen ist immer Dr. Doofenshmirtz (bzw. eine seiner Erfindungen) dafür verantwortlich, dass Phineas’ und Ferbs Erfindungen auf rätselhafte Weise verschwinden. * Perry kommt in jeder Folge auf andere Weise in die Geheimzentrale. * In jeder Folge erklingt ein Jingle, wenn der Turm von der „Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated“ gezeigt wird. (fast immer „Doofenshmirtz - fies sein ist unser Motto!“ oder „Doofenshmirtz - fies sein ist super!“) * Immer, wenn Perry als Agent P. mit einem Fallschirm gezeigt wird, erklingt ein Jingle: „Agent P.“ oder „Perry“. * Doofenshmirtz erkennt Perry erst, wenn er seinen Hut auf hat. Ansonsten hält er ihn für ein gewöhnliches Schnabeltier * Isabella fragt: „Was machst du gerade?“ oder „Was macht ihr gerade?“ und kann mit ihren Pfadfinderinnen helfen, da sie sowieso gerade ein passendes Abzeichen erwerben wollen * Phineas wird gefragt, ob er nicht zu jung für etwas ist. Phineas: „Ja. Ja, das bin ich!“, woraufhin für den Fragenden alles in Ordnung geht * Candace meint: „Jetzt seid ihr so was von fällig!“ * Fast alle von Doofenshmirtz’ bösen Plänen sind Racheakte für etwas, das ihm in seiner schlimmen Kindheit widerfahren ist, oder „Gegenmaßnahmen“ für irgendetwas Banales, das ihn in letzter Zeit genervt hat (z.B. der Jingle der Slushy-Burger-Kette). * Es taucht in manchen Folgen ein riesiger, schwebender Babykopf auf. * Candace sieht ein sprechendes Zebra, von welchem sie Kevin genannt wird. (nur in manchen Folgen) * Doofenshmirtz taucht in einigen Folgen neben der Handlung als Statist auf und steht einfach nur im Bild. * Ein Vogel oder anderes fliegendes Tier knallt in das Gebaute. * Sobald Candace etwas verdächtiges sieht, greift sie sofort zum Telefon, um ihre Mutter anzurufen. * Manchmal bricht Candace in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Kritik Julian Miller schreibt in seiner Rezension, dass die Serie für „… Kinder bis zwölf Jahren … ein netter Zeitvertreib …“ sei, „… doch jeden jenseits dieses Alters … in den Wahnsinn treiben …“ würde. „Die Handlung der ersten Folge ist vorhersehbar und schrecklich banal. Es will einfach keine Spannung auftreten und der Humor der Serie ist insgesamt wenig subtil. Lustige Situationen werden nicht genutzt, sondern lösen sich im Nichts auf, was den Zuschauer immer mehr frustriert.“Kritik auf quotenmeter.de Emily Ashby hingegen lobt die Serie als “spaßigen Cartoon”. Kinder würden es „genießen, ihren Vorstellungen“ mithilfe der „verrückten Pläne der Figuren“ freien Lauf zu lassen, während ältere Zuschauer und sogar Eltern „die Scharfsinnigkeit und den intelligenten Humor der Show“ schätzen würden.Kritik auf commonsensemedia.org Weblinks * * Deutsche Disney-Channel-Seite * Deutsche Disney-XD-Seite * Amerikanische Disney-Channel-Seite (englisch) * Phineas und Ferb bei fernsehserien.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Shows